


They Are Ours

by SherlockedCumbercookie



Series: Precious [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bonding, Breeding, Child slavery, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Sex, FOR THE FUCKING LAST TIME THIS IS MY STORY, Fluff and Smut, I hate JIm, I hate Sebastian Moran, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jim doesn't really play a big part in this, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Moran is a bastard, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Parent!lock, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Sherlock, SO FLUFFY, Sextuplets, So fluffy it'll rot your teeth, So many babies, Unrequited Love, graphic description of pregnancy and birth, he will in the next one, mention of past sexual abuse, newborn baby (ies?), nine children in all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCumbercookie/pseuds/SherlockedCumbercookie
Summary: The impending arrival of Sherlock and John's first child has 221b in an uproar of excitement. But when there is peace, there is sure to be war.There are spoilers in the tag :) Be aware, please.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Precious [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752556
Comments: 56
Kudos: 148





	1. Pregnant!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome and they make me so happy :)

Sherlock stared down at the pregnancy test in his hand and struggled to control his conflicting emotions. He had tested positive. He was pregnant. Numb with shock, he gently laid a hand on his flat belly and caressed it. He couldn't feel anything, yet he knew that a life was within him, knitting together, forming tiny fingers and toes and a cute little nose. “These are Jawn’s pups,” he whispered, a thrill shooting up his spine. “These are our pups!” He dropped the pregnancy test and bolted out of the bedroom, heart pounding with excitement. “Jawn! Jawn!”

The golden-haired alpha was busy in the kitchen, making toast and tea for their breakfast. He looked up, startled, when the omega ran in, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. “Sherlock? Love, what is it?” His brow wrinkled with concern. 

Sherlock ran up to his alpha and wrapped his arms around John’s waist. “Oh Jawn! I have the most wonderful news!” He was nearly jumping up and down with his excitement. “I am pregnant, Jawn! Your pups are growing in me!” 

It was then that John slid to the floor, along with the tea cup he was holding. 

Sherlock stared, dumbfounded, down at his mate, trying to understand why John had fainted. 

“Mrs. Hudson!!!” 

**************************

“Oh, this is so wonderful!” Mrs. Hudson exclaimed, cheeks bright, as she bustled about the kitchen, finishing up the breakfast John had been making. “Isn’t it such wonderful news, John?” This question was directed to the living room, where John was sitting on the couch, apparently still in shock. “I can’t wait to hear the sound of little feet pitter-pattering on the floor and little voices giggling!!!!” 

“Uh… yes…” John stuttered, eyes wide. 

Sherlock plopped down on the couch beside John and smiled up at his alpha. “I hope the baby looks like you, Jawn. Golden-haired and blue-eyed with beautiful tanned skin!”

John pulled the omega close and buried his nose in Sherlock’s hair. “I want him or her to look like you, with dark curls and eyes the color of the ocean! But.. it doesn’t matter what the baby looks like. The baby will be ours and that’s all that matters. I am sorry for my reaction, love. I was just so shocked.. Now, all I feel is joy. I can’t believe it.” He placed a hand on Sherlock’s stomach, still flat, and sighed happily. “Oh love… I never thought I’d have such a beautiful mate as you with a baby on the way!” 

Sherlock hummed happily and laid his hand on top of John’s hand. For him, life could not get better. 

“You’ll be needing an extra room,” Mrs. Hudson said suddenly, setting down two plates of toast and tea in front of John and Sherlock. “221b only has two and if you’re having a pup, the babe will need a room to itself. 221a is next door and it’s perfect for you. Plenty of room for a nursery and playroom. I’ll call the builders and have them cut a door between the two flats, that way it’ll seem like one big home.” 

John stared up at her in shock. “But… Mrs. Hudson… I think we can manage. I don’t think we can pay to rent 221a. It’s so much nicer and besides-” 

Mrs. Hudson wagged her finger in John’s face. “Not another word, John Watson. You don’t have to pay extra. It’s a gift, from me. I won’t charge you anything. I am the ex-wife of a drug dealer so I do have lots of extra money lying around. It’s time I put it to good use.” 

Sherlock jumped up and hugged the old woman tightly. “Oh thank you, Mrs. Hudson! Thank you so much!” he cried, burying his face in her shoulder. 

She patted his back lovingly and smiled. “It’s nothing really, sweetheart. However… there is a price…”

“Anything!” Sherlock exclaimed. 

“I want them to call me Grandmum. I never had children or grandchildren and I feel as if you two are my sons,” Mrs. Hudson replied. 

“Granted,” John and Sherlock replied at the same time. 

“That’s good,” Mrs. Hudson said, looking satisfied. “Now… we should probably discuss who to tell. I am sure Molly will want to know. She will want to babysit, of course.” Mrs. Hudson winked. “She does love pups. John, you ought to tell your parents and Harry. I know you haven’t spoken with them in a while but I really think you need to tell them the news. Perhaps old wounds will be healed.” 

John shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The subject of his family was quite sensitive. “Ah… yeah… I probably should. At least my mum and Harry. That reminds me, Sherlock. You haven’t met them yet. I suppose I should arrange a lunch date with them. I think my mum will be pleased that I have finally found a mate-and one as beautiful as you.” John winked and pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s cheek, causing the omega to flush with pleasure. 

“I would love to meet your family, Jawn,” Sherlock said, snuggling closer. His eyes clouded suddenly and John immediately grew concerned. “I… I only wish that I could tell my mum. She would be so happy. She would love you, Jawn, and our pup.” Sherlock’s lower lip quivered and John immediately tightened his grip on the boy. 

“Love, I know it must be hard… I wish your mum was here to share this joy with us as well. Have you ever thought of finding her? I could help you,” John replied, fervently pressing comforting kisses to Sherlock’s forehead. 

Sherlock shrugged his thin shoulders and cradled his belly in his hands. “I don’t know… I am almost afraid to, Jawn. What if she is dead? I don’t want to hurt all over again…” 

“I know… I know. Hey, we’ll talk about this again when you are ready, alright? I don’t want to upset you any further. Let’s think about something else. We still have to discuss what color theme we are doing for the nursery.” 

Sherlock giggled, the solemn expression replaced with joy. “We don’t even know what the gender of the baby will be. We should probably wait until we know, Jawn. Still, we have to buy nappies and wipes and pacifiers and a crib and a high chair and some onesies.” Sherlock jumped up suddenly and darted into the kitchen. He returned a few seconds later with a pen and notepad in his hand. “We need to make a list, Jawn, of everything we have to buy and do.” 

“You’ll need a baby shower,” said Mrs. Hudson and before John and Sherlock could protest, she continued, “I’ll make the cake, of course, and do the decorations! We’ll have it right here in 221b and I will invite Molly, and Harry and all my friends! How they will fuss over you, Sherlock!” 

John held up a hand before the old woman could ramble on. “Mrs. Hudson… we don’t need a baby shower. We don’t want all that attention and besides, we don’t want to trouble you. We’ll be fine without one.” 

“Nonsense, John Watson. Let me do this for you. I never got to have one for my own children so I shall take my chance now.” She looked pointedly at Sherlock. “Besides, a new baby is something to celebrate with as much fun and as much cake as you can. Put a baby shower on the list. It’s a good way to get baby supplies without having to spend money. People always want to indulge a new baby.” 

Giggling softly, Sherlock put ‘baby shower’ at the top of the list. He couldn’t really express how happy he was. When he had had pups before, it had never been a big deal. His owners would just comment on how fertile and what a good bitch he was and then, when the pups were born, they were taken away and that was the end of it. Now, Sherlock was with John and John was acting like a baby was the most wondrous thing in the world. Mrs. Hudson was planning a baby shower-whatever that was-and already, they were making plans for a nursery and playroom! So much had happened in such a short span of time. 

He looked down at his stomach and gave it an affectionate pat. “I can’t wait to see you, little one.” 

***************************************

John picked up the cell phone and, with trembling fingers, dialed Harry’s number. 

It rang a few times and John paced nervously, trying to ignore the fluttering butterflies in his stomach. 

“Hi?” 

Harry’s voice rang clearly through the receiver. 

“Harry? Hi… it’s me, John.” John licked his dry lips. “I… I know it’s been a while since I called but-” 

“Johnny-boy!” Harry sounded a little slurred. “Hey! Haven’t heard from you in a while! Whatcha up too?” 

John heard some thumping in the background. “Harry? Are you drunk?” 

Harry giggled. “Oh.. just had a shot or maybe two. I’m alright.. You alright? How’s the leg? I’ve been worrying about you, you know, ever since you came back from the war. How’s civilian life suiting you?” 

John glanced at Sherlock, who was clinging to his side, listening intently to the conversation. “Yeah… I’m doing great. The leg is a lot better. It doesn’t even hurt. That’s why I’m calling you… to tell you-” 

“That’s great, Johnny! You know, we need to get together… maybe go out to a bar or somethin’. Let me buy you a drink.” 

“Harry… I would love to get to see you again but I have to tell you something.” John took a deep breath and Sherlock nodded encouragingly. “I am bonded and my mate is pregnant.” 

There was silence. Complete, utter, heavy, uncomfortable silence. 

Then: “Wait… John? Are you serious?” Harry no longer sounded intoxicated. 

“Yeah. My mate is named Sherlock and we just discovered the pregnancy this morning.” 

“Wow… Johnny… I never thought you’d settle down and mate! That’s… that’s great! Have you told Mum yet? She’s been worrying about you and by the way, Sherlock is such a unique name. Where does he originate from?” 

“Not so many questions, Harry,” John said, relieved that his sister’s reaction hadn’t been as over the top as he had expected it to be. “I haven’t told Mum yet. I really haven’t talked to her since… since Dad died. I’ll call her, I promise, okay? Yes, his name is Sherlock and he’s English. Here, would you like to speak to him?” John held the phone to Sherlock’s ear and the omega’s eyes widened. 

“Hey… Sherlock, isn’t it?”

“Yes ma’am,” Sherlock replied, hardly able to believe that this was his very first phone call. “I… I am Jawn’s mate and yes.. We are pregnant..” 

“You sound so cute,” Harry said with a giggle. “John, I want to meet your mate! I bet he’s absolutely adorable!” 

“Yeah, he is,” John said, smiling widely and draping an arm around Sherlock’s shoulders. “He’s adorable… and the most beautiful creature on this earth. I still cannot believe how lucky I am to have found such a beautiful, wonderful, adoring mate. He must be blind with love because I am not exactly the most handsomest man on the planet.” 

“You are handsome, Jawn,” Sherlock protested with a laugh, giving the alpha a gentle shove.

“You two sound so cute! Sherlock, you must be a magician because I have never heard my brother sound so happy,” Harry piped up. 

“Yes… yes.. He is a magician and he is too good for me but I love him,” John murmured, laying his head atop Sherlocks. He placed a hand on Sherlock’s belly and rubbed. “And I love his baby too.”


	2. Mycroft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft makes his appearance. Sorry, this chapter sucks. I was so bored writing it but it must be done :)

“Six weeks pregnant,” the doctor announced with a smile. “Congratulations to you two!” 

“When will we know how many?” John asked. 

“Well… it’s too early to tell. Although the heartbeats may be detected, it might be hard to hear them except with the help of powerful machines. You’ll need to come back around the 20 week mark. We will be able to tell how many and probably be able to distinguish the sex.” 

“I can’t wait,” Sherlock murmured, laying a hand on his belly. 

“Well, Sherlock,” the doctor continued, “we need to discuss what you should be taking during your pregnancy. A lot of folic acid. I will prescribe you a prenatal vitamin with 400 mg of folic acid. You might know, Dr. Watson, that folic acid can help prevent birth defects.” 

“Yes,” John replied with a nod. 

“Anyway, take the prenatal vitamin up until birth. As for the due date, I’m estimating around July 25. Considering Sherlock’s history with past traumatic births… the baby might come early or we might have to induce birth early. However, that’s a rare possibility. We can give you a calendar to help you keep track of your due date and record fetal movements etcetera etcetera.” The gynecologist pulled out a chart and handed it to Sherlock. “There are some foods that can really improve you and your baby’s health during the pregnancy. It also includes a list of what foods not to eat. Seafood, especially, should be avoided.” 

“When can we come in for the ultrasound to determine the sex of the pup?” John asked, looking over Sherlock’s shoulder at the chart. 

“Let’s schedule an appointment 14 weeks from now. Would March 7th work?” 

“Yeah. It should. If not, I’ll call,” John said. “Do you suggest we get a midwife, due to the nature of the birth and Sherlock’s past history. It might be a very difficult birth and pregnancy/birth isn’t really my area of expertise.” 

The gynecologist frowned and tipped her head. “I would suggest it because, like you said, this might be a difficult birth. I can recommend you one that can come every so often to your home and check up on Sherlock and the health of the pups. The midwife can also work with you on your exercises, diets, and counsel you on decisions for the babies. I think it would be good to have a midwife on call in the event of the baby’s birth if you are planning on doing a home birth.” 

“Well… we haven’t really talked about that.” 

“I want the baby to be born at home, so it can immediately smell us. It’ll feel safer there,” Sherlock said worriedly. “I don’t want to go to the hospital… too scary and so many sounds and too many hands.” 

“We shall see, love. I just want to make sure that nothing wrong happens when it is born. I don’t want something to happen to you.” John cupped the omega’s chin in his hand and kissed Sherlock gently. “But, if that is what you want, we can try to make it happen.” 

“Thank you,” Sherlock said, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Alright, I’ve ordered the prescription. Everything seems to look okay! I’ll see you soon, Sherlock and Dr. Watson. Congratulations!” The doctor shook hands with Sherlock and John, then helped Sherlock off the table. “Just be sure to check out at the receptionist’s desk on your way out.” 

“Thank you so much, doctor,” John said, putting his arm around Sherlock’s waist and guiding him towards the door. 

In the cab, on the way home, Sherlock snuggled close to John and buried his face in John’s jumper. “I’m so happy, Jawn,” he murmured with a contented little sigh. 

“Me too, love,” John replied, running his fingers through Sherlock’s curls. 

*****************************

When John and Sherlock arrived back at 221, they both immediately noticed a long black car with tinted windows parked across from the building. It was a fancy looking car, perhaps a new model, and it was just sitting there, the engine running. “I wonder who that could be,” John mused to himself as he helped Sherlock out of the car. 

Sherlock glanced over at the car and shrugged. “Maybe it’s a guest of Mrs. Hudson.” 

“Well, we’ll see.” 

When they entered the building, they were met by a frantic, pale-faced Mrs. Hudson. She looked extremely frazzled, which was rare because she was always so neat and done up. “Oh John… John, there’s a man upstairs. He says he knows Sherlock and he’s come to take Sherlock away!” she sobbed, dabbing her eyes with a lace handkerchief. “You must make him go away! I already tried. I even threatened him with my frying pan but he’s stubborn.” 

John’s grip immediately tightened on Sherlock. “Did you call the police?” he asked, warily eyeing the staircase. 

“Oh of course I did! But they haven’t arrived yet!” Mrs. Hudson put her arms around Sherlock and cradled him close. “You mustn’t let him take Sherlock away! The poor darling…” 

“Doctor Watson,” said a male voice in an impeccable posh accent. 

John, Sherlock, and Mrs. Hudson turned towards the stairs to see a tall, auburn-haired man in a three piece suit descending the stairs. He had the air of a posh gentleman and in his hand, he carried a gold-handled, black umbrella. His eyes were sharp and his nose was aristocratic. He might’ve been handsome if it weren’t for the sour expression on his face. “Doctor Watson,” he said again. “I wish to speak with you and Sherlock.” 

“Who are you?” John asked, stepping forward, all his senses on alert. 

“I am-” 

“Mycroft!” Sherlock exclaimed suddenly and he started to cry. 

“Do stop sniveling, brother mine. Yes, I am Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes’s elder brother.” Mycroft descended the last few steps and stood at the landing, leaning elegantly on his umbrella. “You are Doctor John H. Watson, Sherlock’s owner.” 

“Yes, that’s me,” said John, putting his arms around Sherlock, and holding him close. “What business do you want from us?” He growled, unable to suppress the alpha within. 

“I wish to buy Sherlock from you. He is my brother and I promised my mother that I would see my little brother free. I am willing to offer you a great sum for your loss but I am sure you can find another suitable bed slave at the market somewhere.” Mycroft took a cell phone out of his pocket and frowned down at the screen, before putting it away with a dismissive air. 

“Fuck you,” John spat out before he could think. “I am not some dirty peodophile! Sherlock is not my bed slave!” 

“It’s true, Mycroft,” Sherlock said in a small voice. “Jawn has been most kind to me. I am happy and I am safe here. I don’t want to leave him! We are mates now, Mycroft, and I am pregnant with Jawn’s pup.” 

If jaws could drop, Mycroft’s would have. “Mates?” he stuttered, breaking his posh air for a moment. 

“Yes,” Sherlock replied firmly, leaning his head on John’s shoulder. “I am six weeks pregnant and John and I are going to stay together forever. We love each other, Mycroft. My freedom is not worth my leaving my mate.” 

“This changes things…” Mycroft mused, rubbing his chin absentmindedly. “Both of you. Upstairs. We need to sit down and discuss this deeper.” 

Well, it wasn’t like they had anything else to do. John and Sherlock silently followed Mycroft upstairs to 221b and sat down on the couch while Mycroft gingerly lowered himself into John’s armchair and propped his umbrella against his legs. He folded his hands in his lap and smiled wryly at the two. “Doctor Watson, Sherlock. I have been tracking you for a few weeks now after a contact of mine told me he had seen an omega who looked very much like my long lost brother. I have waited until now to make a move because I was afraid it would shock Sherlock terribly to see me alive. He always did have such delicate health. Anyway, I had plans to buy Sherlock from you-” 

“I was going to free him anyway,” John interrupted. 

Sherlock turned to John with wide eyes. “Oh Jawn! You were?” 

“Yes darling.” John patted Sherlock’s hand. “I wanted it to be a surprise though.” 

Sherlock was in ecstasy. He leaned forward and kissed John passionately on the lips. “Oh Jawn! You are so good to me!” he cried, tears of joy filling his eyes. 

Mycroft smiled sourly again, clearly not enjoying the display of love. “In that case, I shall put the money towards securing Sherlock’s documents of freedom. The leftover money will go into a private bank account that will be put in yours and Sherlock’s name and it will be used for whatever you might need.” 

“I don’t care about that stuff, Myc. I just want to know… Is Mummy still alive?” Sherlock asked rather fearfully. 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and nodded. “She is alive. And Eurus is as well. They are living with me at the moment. They do not know that I have come here today and they don’t know that you are alive as well. I thought it best to confirm my suspicions before getting them all riled up.” 

“It’s been years since I last saw Mummy. I can’t even remember what she smells like!” Sherlock clung to John, trying to hold back his tears. “I want to see her, Myc. I want to see her and Eurus!” 

“Sherlock-” 

“I need to tell Mummy about her grandchildren,” Sherlock continued. “I had three beautiful pups, Myc. Spirit, Destiny, and Moonlight! They were so lovely… so perfect and the men, they took them away! They took them right out of my arms and sold them away! Mummy would have loved them… they were perfect little angels.” 

Mycroft’s sour expression slipped off his face and for a moment, he looked very sad. He reached out and awkwardly patted Sherlock’s bony knee. “I am so sorry to hear about that, brother mine. If it will help, I can put my best men on tracking down your pups. It will be difficult but it can be done. I should tell you, I have just come upon the records of Sherlock’s various sales. It should have information about his pups in there and who they were sold to.” 

Sherlock looked down at Mycroft’s hand and sniffled quietly. “Yes… please… find them for me! Jawn, do you mind? We could raise them here, with our new baby.” 

John nodded firmly. “Yes. Find them,” he said to Mycroft, his gaze piercing. 

“I will search to the ends of the earth if I must,” Mycroft replied resolutely. “You have my word.”


	3. If I Wait, I Will Never Be Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft continues his story...  
> Sherlock has to speak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Please comment and leave kudos :) I want to know what y'all think :)  
> Also, fair warning, I am not British so this is not brit-picked. :) Also, I hope everything about the government and the law seems right lol. Thank heaven for google and wikipedia

“After our master sold me, I thought and pondered to myself what my life would be like if I let others knock me around. Unable to bear the idea of a marriage to someone I did not love and a life I did not want, I decided to run away. This was difficult, especially with the embedded GPS tracker in my neck. I was always on the run, never able to stop for a rest. Thankfully, I ran into some abolitionist recruits who graciously removed the tracker and made me a free man for the first time in my life. The abolitionists offered me a place to stay but I had to keep moving.

“Sherlock, do you remember that night, when you were little and the master had hit you for something trivial?” 

“Yes, I do. You snuggled up in my bed beside me and hugged me and you promised me-” 

“That I would find a way to free you someday,” Mycroft finished sadly, his voice heavy with pain. “It has taken me all these years, but I have finally made my promise come true. I am sorry it took me so long, brother mine, but I had to fight very hard to get to the position I am in now. I occupy a minor position in the British Government and I have been working with several Parliament members to get a bill passed that will outlaw slavery for good.”

“That’s wonderful!” John exclaimed. “I always thought the politicians didn’t care. After all, the slave trade brings England some good money. It is good to hear that people are working to save others, like Sherlock, from miserable slavery. If you need any help, just let me know.” 

“Thank you for the kind offer, Doctor Watson. We shall see. Anyway, this bill will be heading to Parliament in approximately fourteen weeks. If it is passed, it will be signed into a law and the slaves will be freed. However, we face great opposition in Parliament, especially from a certain member named Sir. Sebastian Moran.” 

Sherlock felt his heart turn cold when he heard that name. Sebastian Moran… the same man who had brutally tortured and raped him for long months, not heeding to his wounds or his cries for mercy. Sebastian Moran, the man who had whispered poisonous lies in Sherlock’s ears, telling him and convincing him that no one loved him and no one cared for him. Sebastian Moran, the man Sherlock had dreamed of murdering for as long as he could remember. 

“I see that you know this man, brother mine,” Mycroft said, his brow wrinkled with concern. 

“He was Sherlock’s old owner,” John replied, pulling the shivering omega close. “Shh, darling. It’s alright. He won’t get to you here. You are safe.” John couldn’t believe that the sick abuser was still running around free and was in the government! “He was so cruel to Sherlock… He had Sherlock before I got him and… and to see what the man had done to Sherlock, it made me feel sick. That man is a fucking rapist.” John’s alpha could not be suppressed. The very idea that Sherlock’s rapist and abuser was running free, not paying for his crimes, made his heart grow cold and murderous. He would love to wrap his hands around Moran’s neck and slowly squeeze the life out of the man. 

Sherlock placed a hand on top of John’s, pleading with his eyes to calm down. “It doesn’t matter, Jawn. It’s legal, what he did. No one will question him.” 

John felt hot all over. “Just because it is legal doesn’t mean it’s right. The man used you and hurt you… He deserves the worst.” 

“I understand how you feel, John,” Mycroft said solemnly. “One day, we will make Moran and all the other sick abusers and rapists out there pay for their brutality. However, we must take things one step at a time and attempted murder will not look good on our part. Moran must live, for now. One day, he will pay.” 

John drew in a shaky breath and curled his hands into fists. “Promise me, Mycroft.” 

Mycroft nodded slowly. “I promise.” 

Although John was still angry, he managed to relax a little and Sherlock nuzzled against him, which made him feel slightly better. “So…you were saying that this fucking rapist-Sebastian Moran-” John nearly spit out the words “-is planning on voting against this bill… I suspect he holds a lot of power in Parliament.” 

“That he does. This bill has been back and forth between the House of Lords and the House of Commons. There have been many changes, many alterations and unfortunately, the bill has not been passed. Sebastian Moran and his faithful crowd of politicians are determined on ruining the bill. This time, however, I have drafted the final bill-my final proposal and I have been spending much time campaigning it. I believe we have a chance to get this bill through both Houses and straight to Her Majesty.” Mycroft looked a little proud and adjusted his tie as he spoke. “I spoke with Her Majesty just yesterday-” 

Sherlock and John let out identical gasps. “You mean you’ve met the fucking queen?” John exclaimed. “A ‘minor’ position in the Government my arse, Mycroft Holmes.” 

“Well…We do meet every Friday for fish and chips,” Mycroft replied coyly, trying to look humble. “Anyway… back on track… I spoke with Her Majesty yesterday over tea. She is in full support of the bill and desires it to become a law. Besides Her Majesty, I have befriended other prominent members of Parliament and have received vows of support. I think…. No, I am sure… 90% sure we will get this bill made into a law. If only Moran did not stand in our way.” 

“He is very powerful,” Sherlock whispered, causing both men to turn to him. “I-I was never allowed to say anything.. He said he would kill me if I did but he would have people over and he would make phone calls… He thought I was just a dumb animal… all he wanted was my hole. When I was underneath his desk, giving him a… a blowjob… I would catch snippets of his conversations…” 

Mycroft leaned forward, eyes glittering with interest. “Go on, brother mine.” 

Sherlock drew in a shuddering breath and continued, “I do not know who he was talking to but perhaps… perhaps this is a sign of corruption and fraud within Sebastian’s reign. I can only recall some parts of the conversations. I didn’t think they were that important and at the time, my mind was addled with drugs that Sebastian used to make me compliant. But… I do think I can remember some things…” 

Mycroft drew something out of his pocket. It was a recording device. “We need to have this recorded, Sherlock,” he said. 

Immediately, the omega was buried in John’s lap, sobbing. “No… No please… please don’t. He’ll find me, Myc. He’ll find me and kill me.. You can’t... Jawn, please don’t let him… please!” 

John caressed the trembling body, stroking Sherlock’s back. “Love… I know this is so hard but… but if you want to see the other slaves freed from their cruel masters, you must do this. We will not Sebastian get close to you. We’ll protect you. I promise. And so does Mycroft,” John said, looking pointedly at the eldest Holmes. 

Mycroft nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable at his brother’s display of emotion. “Yes… Sherlock, I promise. I have access to the finest trained security forces. They will keep an eye on you. Sebastian will never touch a hair on you again. Brother mine, I know you have been hurt… I know you feel like you can trust no one but you can trust us. You must speak out.” 

Sherlock sat up slowly and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “You’re right… I have to do this. For Spirt… For Moonlight.. For Destiny.. And for the baby that grows within me.” He placed a hand on his stomach. “Can I… Can I just tell everything? I told Jawn but I need to tell you… Promise me, though, Mycroft, that no one will hurt us because of my speaking out.” 

“I promise, little brother. You have my word.” Mycroft’s eyes were steely. “I always keep my word. Now, Sherlock, since you're telling us about the phone calls, this has opened up into a bigger case than I initially thought. I’m going to have someone come in here and talk to you. His name is Greg Lestrade, a Detective Inspector, and he is an omega and my…” Mycroft’s cheeks suddenly turned red. 

“Mate?” Sherlock asked with a small grin. 

“Well…soon, I hope so. Right now, we’re too busy to give it much thought but I hope to ask him soon. Anyway, that’s besides the point, Sherlock. Greg Lestrade is a good man and he has worked with trauma victims before and if you are uncomfortable with anything, he will stop and leave. Can you trust me when I say that you can trust me?” Mycroft looked deep into Sherlock’s eyes and the young omega swallowed before nodding. “Alright.” Mycroft tapped away at his phone. “He’s coming. You must understand that this is police business now. We must act on any hunch we have of corruption, bribery, and threats." 

A few minutes later, a silver-haired, handsome man in a rumpled suit entered the flat. Both Sherlock and John’s eyes went immediately to the scar on his neck where a GPS tracker had been removed. This man had been a former slave and he had risen to a high rank in the law enforcement. He had warm, friendly eyes and a smile that was contagious. “Good to meet you, Dr Watson and Sherlock Holmes,” he said, shaking hands with them. “Hi Myc.”

John and Sherlock pretended not to see when Lestrade planted a kiss on Mycroft’s cheek, causing the dignified politician to turn a bright cherry red. 

“Alright, Sherlock. I’m going to ask you some questions and you’re going to answer them to the best of my ability. Feel free to say things without prompting. I want this to be comfortable for you. If it’s not and it’s too hard, I will leave and we can try again when you feel ready,” Greg said kindly, taking a seat on a chair across from Sherlock. “Your brother and John are here and you are perfectly safe to say what you will.” Greg fiddled with the recording device and offered Sherlock an encouraging smile. “Are you ready, Sherlock?” 

“If I wait until I am ready, I will be waiting forever,” Sherlock murmured softly. Then he nodded firmly. “I am ready.”


	4. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe hot John? Maybe not? idk... I tried *shrugs*

“Wait,” Mycroft interrupted when they were only five minutes into the interview. “Cut the tape, Greg. Sherlock, please confirm that you said what I thought you said. Did you say Jim Moriaty?” 

Sherlock nodded hesitantly. “Yes, he was Sebastian Moran’s… friend. They were close it seemed. Always kissing and stuff. Jim liked to help Sebastian torture me. He would fuck my mouth while Sebastian fucked my arse and when I passed out, Jim would slap me awake or dump me with cold water….” 

John’s grip tightened on Sherlock. 

“Jim Moriaty is a spider… a spider in the center of a massive web. We cannot prove it because he never gets his hands dirty but he is a criminal… the lowest criminal of them all. If he is in league with Sebastian, who knows what power he holds over our government,” Greg said solemnly, laying a hand on Mycroft’s arm. “This changes things, doesn’t it, Myc? If Moriaty is involved… we are in danger. More danger than we initially thought.” 

Mycroft nodded vigorously. “Yes… This is going in too deep. I am afraid-” 

“Don’t say that, Myc,” Sherlock begged. “We have a chance. Jim Moriaty can’t stop us!” 

“You’re right,” John said firmly. “I won’t let those fuckers lay a hand on my omega ever again.” The word ‘my’ was emphasized with soft growl and Sherlock felt glad that he had such a protective, strong alpha. “Mycroft, you need to catch them and put them behind bars and maybe let me have a go at them.” 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, looking slightly amused. “That can be arranged.”

“I’ll tear their fucking limbs apart,” John growled under his breath and Sherlock couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips. “They hurt my precious omega.” John firmly pulled Sherlock to him and kissed him passionately on the lips before sniffing at the fresh bond mark, remarking his claim. 

“Sherlock, thank you for helping us,” Greg said earnestly. “I know it was hard but you did a wonderful job. Myc, are we finished here or do you have anything else we need to cover?”

“It’s probably best not discussed here,” Mycroft said, rising stiffly from the chair. “Sherlock, we will meet again. I must arrange a meeting with you and Mummy soon. You were always her favorite. She was never the same after they took you away. Anyway, thank you so much, Dr. Watson. I suppose you shall be hearing from us soon as we work on this case.” Mycroft shook John’s hand vigorously. “I am glad you found my brother. You two seem very….very happy together.” Then, with a reddened face, Mycroft bowed and left the room with as much dignity as he could muster. Greg followed, offering John and Sherlock a small wave.

John turned to Sherlock, grasping the boy fiercely in his arms and holding him close. “You’re mine,” he growled. “Not Moran’s. Not Moriaty’s. Mine. I want to make that fucking clear. Bedroom. Now.” 

Sherlock looked into John’s eyes and saw the lust in them. Grinning with anticipation, he hurried to the bedroom. Knowing that John got extremely aroused seeing him naked, Sherlock removed his clothes and laid down on the bed, spreading his legs. His small cock rested gently on one thigh and his dark curls splayed out on the white pillow. 

John entered the room and nearly moaned when he caught sight of his beautiful omega lying on the bed, just waiting for him. Sherlock looked up at him with trusting eyes. John climbed onto the bed and began to run greedy hands down Sherlock’s body. “Oh god… Christ, Sherlock, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered huskily, tweaking one of Sherlock’s nipples. Sherlock groaned and bucked up against John. John could feel the heat swelling in his groin and he tugged open his pants to let his half-erect cock bob out. 

“Jawn,” Sherlock moaned, running his hands down the front of John’s shirt. “Please… let me see…” 

“Whatever you want, love,” John replied with a grin and he practically ripped his shirt off, revealing his muscled, golden chest. Sherlock threw back his head and moaned in ecstasy, while running his pale hands down John’s chest. 

“So gorgeous… my alpha,” Sherlock murmured, eyes half-closed with pleasure. He could feel slick slowly trickling down his inner thighs and his hole ached and fluttered around nothing. He needed John to fill him up. “Jawn, please… fuck me… fuck me now!” He grabbed fistfuls of John’s blond hair and cried out when John’s warm mouth enveloped his cock. “God… no… No… I should do this for you,” he protested weakly but the alpha pushed away his intruding hands. 

“This is about you, Sherlock, not me. Besides, I get so aroused getting you off like this.” John smiled a wicked grin and began to run his tongue up and down Sherlock’s ever-hardening shaft. 

“God, yes… yes,” Sherlock said and then he cried, “Please, fuck me! I need you to fill me, Jawn! Please!!!” 

John kept vigorously working at Sherlock’s cock. He was pleased when he felt the penis hardening in his mouth. “I’m going to make you cum until you’re blind and dizzy,” he threatened in a teasing tone. This emitted a high, lusty cry from Sherlock, who was squirming in the bed, clutching desperately at the sheets. Sherlock’s moans were very arousing and John began to touch his own cock, which was already leaking. 

“Please, Jawn! I want you to fuck me! I want you to fill me! Please.. Please,” Sherlock sniffled, tears running down his cheeks as he clutched at his alpha. When he felt John’s warm tongue hit the reddened, swollen skin of his cock, Sherlock arched upwards, letting out a shriek of pleasure. “God… oh John… I’m going to… I’m going to… Oh Jawn, please… please, can I cum?” 

“Come for me, lovely,” John said from around Sherlock’s cock. “Cum into my mouth. I want to taste you.” 

That was all the encouragement Sherlock needed. White ropes of semen spilled out into John’s mouth and the omega let out a pained shriek at the height of his orgasm. “Oh god… oh Jawn…” Sherlock babbled incessantly, flopping back down on the sheets and panting with exertion. 

John swallowed Sherlock’s cum and grinned at the omega. “I think your hole needs filling, doesn’t it?” He laughed when Sherlock nodded pleadingly. He aligned his cock with Sherlock’s hole, which was already producing a thick layer of slick. “Look at that, my beautiful boy all wet and ready for me,” John said teasingly, swiping a finger over the red, puckered hole. 

“Enough teasing, Jawn!” Sherlock cried. “Please… please fuck me… now. Please!” 

“So desperate! But you are being polite so I will oblige.” Grasping Sherlock’s thin, bony hips, John thrust his cock into the omega’s hole. “God..” he grunted, throwing back his head with pleasure. “You’re so fucking tight… so tight for me. Just for me… right love? You’re mine… only mine.” 

“Yours!” Sherlock gasped out in between thrusts. “So big, Jawn… your cock… so big…” 

John leaned over to press a passionate kiss to Sherlock’s lips. “Oh god.. I think I’m cumming…” With a cry, the alpha orgaasmed, spilling his seed into Sherlock’s needy hole. He collapsed beside Sherlock, cock still in the omega’s body, and wrapped his arms around Sherlock, pressing the boy’s curly head against his golden-haired chest. “Oh babe… I love you so much,” he murmured, brushing Sherlock’s earlobe with a kiss. 

Sherlock smiled sleepily. “I love you too, Jawn…” 

John put his hand on Sherlock’s stomach. “The pup was probably wondering ‘what the fuck is going on with Papa and Daddy’” he teased and Sherlock giggled. “Oh darling… You are so fucking gorgeous… Everytime I look at you, I just want to devour you. So beautiful…” John toyed with Sherlock’s soft curls, realizing for the first time how long they were. The curls were almost to the omega’s shoulder and John found that he liked them that way. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Sherlock said, relaxing beneath John’s gentle caresses. 

“I wish we could too,” John whispered, pressing his lips to Sherlock’s bond bite and inhaling the omega’s sweet, vanilla scent. “For now, let’s just enjoy it…” 

A few moments later, Sherlock was asleep and his alpha continued to watch over him, lovingly caressing his precious omega.


	5. SIX???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a surprise....

“The little fucker is mated and pregnant.” Sebastian’s voice was low and dangerous. “Sherlock is MY omega..” 

“You technically sold him away,” Jim replied with a yawn. 

“I want him back… that beautiful, writhing creature beneath me, crying out as I fuck him. Jim… I want him back and I want him back now.” 

“His nosy brother, Mycroft, is in the picture now. We will have to be more careful.” 

“I don’t care. All I want is Sherlock back.” 

Jim lit a cigarette and held it to his lips. “In due time, Seb.” 

************************************

A few weeks after Mycroft’s visit, a visit with Mummy and Eurus was arranged. Sherlock was nervous, scurrying about the flat all morning and tidying up. It got on John’s nerves and seeing how exhausted the omega was, he finally ordered Sherlock to sit down and relax. Cheeks flushed, Sherlock plopped down on the sofa and sulked until Mrs. Hudson came up and offered some freshly baked biscuits. 

The visitors arrived right on the dot and Sherlock raced to the door, face pale. He flung it open and was gathered into the arms of an elderly omega. John smiled through his tears as he watched Sherlock and his mum reunite after years of separation. Mrs. Holmes was scenting her son, clutching him to her chest, and burying her nose in his soft curls, her body shaking with sobs. All the pent up sorrow of separation broke loose and soon, Sherlock and his mum were drowning in tears of both joy and sadness. 

“Oh my love..oh my child,” Mrs. Holmes said, cupping Sherlock’s face in her hands. “After all this time… I see you and you are as beautiful as ever!” 

Sherlock brushed tears from his eyes. “I have missed you so much, Mum… I thought I would never see you again!” He felt a tugging at his shirt and looked down on his sister, Eurus, whose usually expressionless face was a mixture of both relief and sorrow. “Hi Eurus,” he said, smiling weakly, and embracing his sister. 

“Brother, you look well,” Eurus whispered, shyly casting a glance in John’s direction. 

“You too,” Sherlock replied, pressing his nose to Eurus’s soft, black hair. 

“And are you the young alpha who has made my Sherlock so happy?” Mrs. Homes asked, turning to John and grasping his hands in a surprisingly strong grip. “Oh thank you so much, Mr. Watson… Thank you…” The elderly omega woman broke down in tears again and began to kiss John’s hands, much to the young alpha’s discomfort. 

Seeing his mate’s flustered expression, Sherlock slipped an arm around John’s waist. “Mummy, why don’t you take Eurus into the sitting room? John and I will get some tea and biscuits. Mrs. Hudson just made a fresh batch and I am sure you will love her biscuits.” 

Mycroft, who had accompanied his mother and sister, led them to the sitting room, casting a knowing glance at Sherlock and John. 

Sherlock flung his arms around John’s neck and kissed him passionately once the others were out of view. “Oh Jawn, don’t mind my mother. She gets over excited easily. I am glad she approves of you, though. Mummy has a sixth sense-or, at least that’s what she likes to call it. She can tell your true self by just looking at you.” 

“I suppose it’s sort of like your deduction powers,” John replied with a smirk, brushing the omega’s lips with a kiss. “Your mother is lovely and I can see where you got your gorgeous looks, darling.” 

Sherlock blushed and looked coyly away. “I think you are gorgeous too, Jawn.” 

“Thanks love,” John said and ran a hand through Sherlock’s curls. 

Soon, the tea and biscuits were served and Mrs. Homes was chattering away in between bites, determined to know what exactly had happened to her son in the time she had been separated from him. Sherlock didn’t go into detail because he knew that his abuse and rape would only serve to upset his mother, who was very delicate. However, he went into great lengths to explain his time with John, from the moment they met to the day they bonded. “Oh, that reminds me, Mummy, I must tell you something,” Sherlock said and winked secretively at John. 

“What is it, dear child?” Mrs. Holmes asked, eyes shining. 

Sherlock laid a hand on his stomach. “I am going to have pups, Mummy. Jawn’s pups.” 

Mrs. Holmes nearly dropped her tea cup in her joy. “Oh my precious Sherlock!!! Pups? Oh my darling, this is the most wonderful news… And John’s pups as well! Oh you two are so blessed! Mr. Watson, I am so glad you found my sweet Sherlock! Oh I can’t believe this! I’m going to be a grandmum!” She launched from her seat and engulfed both her son and his alpha in a big hug. Her eyes were sparkling with tears and Sherlock couldn’t help but sniffle a little bit. He had dreamed of seeing such a joyous expression on his mother’s face for years. 

“I’m twenty weeks along, Mummy,” Sherlock told her. His belly, always flat before, had rounded out a little, evidence of the life growing inside. “We’re going to have an ultrasound taken this afternoon and we thought you would like to come along. We hope to find out how many and what genders.” 

Mrs. Holmes’s cheeks flushed with pride. “Of course I will come with you. I cannot miss out on this priceless opportunity! Have you thought of any names?” 

John exchanged guilty glances with Sherlock. “Well… Mrs. Holmes-”

“Call me Violet, dear Mr. Watson. It makes me feel old to be called Mrs. Holmes.” 

John smiled. “Then call me John. Anyway, Violet, we have thought of names but we cannot agree on them for the life of us. Sherlock wishes the baby, if it is a boy, to be called ‘Hamish’ which has the unfortunate pleasure of being my middle name.” 

Sherlock elbowed his mate. “It’s a lovely name, John, and it reminds me of you! I do hope the baby looks like you in some way. Perhaps your golden hair.” 

John nuzzled Sherlock’s shoulder and grinned. “Well, perhaps there’s another name that you’ll decide on when the baby is born and ‘Hamish’ can be thrown away in the ‘names we will not name our child’ bin. But, regardless of the baby’s name, we will love him or her with all our hearts.” 

Sherlock touched his alpha’s cheek, heart swelling with love and affection. “Yes, we will.” 

***********************************

“Alright now, Sherlock, could you please lift up your shirt?” Doctor Lisa, a skilled gynecologist and ultrasound technician, said, preparing the ultrasound machine. “I’m going to spread some special gel on your abdomen and pelvic area. This gel will help the sound waves of the ultrasound travel properly. It’s going to feel cool and might tickle so try not to laugh.” The doctor winked at Sherlock and took out a bottle of gel. 

Sherlock glanced anxiously over at his mother and John, who were seated against the wall of the examining room, then lifted up his shirt, exposing his slightly distended abdomen. He shivered when the gel was spread on but didn’t move. “Do you think everything is going to be okay? I’ve been following your instructions and taking the folic acid and-” 

The doctor held up a hand to pause the young omega. “Sherlock, relax, alright? It’s going to be fine. From what I can tell so far, you are having a normal and healthy pregnancy. There is no need to worry. If there is anything abnormal, the ultrasound will hopefully let us know. “Alright, now, I’m going to place a transducer on your stomach.” She held up a small white wand. “Just move or hold your breath when I tell you, alright?” 

“Jawn, please come,” Sherlock said, holding out his hand towards his alpha.

John didn’t need to be asked a second time. He jumped up from his seat and was immediately by Sherlock’s side, his arm protectively around the omega’s waist. “Are you scared, love?” he whispered in the boy’s ear, brushing Sherlock’s dark curls away from his eyes. 

“I-I don’t know… I just don’t want anything to be wrong..” Sherlock sniffled. 

“Shh, shh, I know love, but don’t get too ahead of yourself. I’m sure everything is fine.” 

Doctor Lisa placed the transducer on Sherlock’s exposed belly and pressed a few buttons. A moment later, the black screen crackled to life, showing vague, blobby images. Sherlock’s heart rate went up a few beats and he squinted at the screen, trying to make out the shapes of his pups. “I… I don’t see anything,” he said finally, disappointed. 

“It’s alright. Just wait a minute… okay, there, it’s a little clearer.” Doctor Lisa pointed to a small moving blob. “That’s a pup right there.” 

John’s arms tightened around Sherlock as he gazed at the screen. “Oh my god… Sherlock, you wonderful, beautiful man! Look what you have created! Look what’s growing in you!” 

Sherlock blinked back happy tears as he stared at the image of his pup. He could just make out a tiny head, tiny little feet, wiggling little toes and fingers, a perfectly shaped mouth. “Is it a boy or a girl?” he whispered. 

“It’s a boy!” Doctor Lisa announced. She moved the transducer around on Sherlock’s stomach, then paused, squinting at the screen. “Hold on a second….” 

Sherlock’s heart was gripped with icy fingers of dread and he drew in a shallow breath, curling his hands into fists. “W-what is it?” he asked desperately, feeling John’s grip tighten on him. 

“Oh my god… Sherlock… Dr. Watson…” Lisa nearly dropped the transducer in her shock.

“What?” John asked through gritted teeth, sweat beads forming on his forehead. 

Mrs. Holmes leaned forward, brow wrinkled with concern. 

“You… you are going to have sextuplets. Three girls and three boys.” 

Sherlock nearly fell off the examining table in his shock.


	6. Find Them

“How are my little pets?” Seb asked, towering over the three small children huddled together. 

One of them, a rosy-cheeked lass with a head of unruly brown curls, rose from her feet, tiny hands curled into fists. She growled low in her throat. “Leave us alone!” 

Her act of bravery was rewarded with a smack to the head. “Shut it, little brat. How many times have I told you to never speak back to your master? You are nothing but a worthless bitch.” Seb tossed in a moldy loaf of bread and a jug of tainted, lukewarm water. “Here’s your dinner. Eat up. This might be your last meal.” With that, Seb turned on the heels of his polished boots and strode away, cursing under his breath. 

“Spirit, I don’t like it here,” a blond-haired pup whined, clinging to her sibling. “Please make the bad man go ‘way!” 

Spirit engulfed her sibling in a hug and then pulled Moonlight, who was sniffing at the bread, into the embrace. She didn’t have any comforting words to say to her siblings. Her own heart ached and her eyes were brimming with tears. Moonlight and Destiny clung to their triplet, weeping bitterly. Spirit stroked a hand through their curls and tried to remember a song…

“Remember that song Mummy used to sing to us?” Moonlight asked, breaking the silence. “The song about the mummy who is singing for her lost children?” 

Spirit closed her eyes at the reminder of her mummy. She and her siblings had been so little when they had been torn away from his side but she could still picture her mother’s face clearly. He had dark curls, and blue eyes the color of the sea-much like her own. He had a soft voice too and when he sang, it was the loveliest sound Spirit had ever heard.

Destiny looked up at Spirit, her blue eyes wide and round. “Is the song about Mummy and us? Is Mummy trying to find us right now?” 

Spirit blinked back tears and pulled her siblings closer. “I think so. I think Mummy is looking for us. He’ll find us. The song says the mummy finds the pups eventually. Shall I sing it to you?” 

“Yes please!” Destiny and Moonlight pleaded. 

“Alright then. Snuggle in, cuddle close.” Spirit lifted her chin and began the first sweet notes of the song that was so ingrained in her mind and her heart. 

I am lost…  
Lost in the howling wind  
Afraid that I will never see you again  
I hear you crying  
Your voices carries on the wind  
I hear you calling   
And I am coming. 

******************************

“Alright, open this one from me!” Mrs. Holmes directed, handing a large package to her son, who sat on the armchair, his hands resting lightly on his large belly. Sherlock, with a smile, took the present and carefully tore into the wrapping paper, making sure that he didn’t tear anything. Six mini black belstaff coats tumbled out of the package, all with red button holes and collar that could be turned up against the wind. 

Sherlock gathered up the coats and stared at them in awe. “Mummy! Thank you so much! How did you ever manage this? Belstaffs are so expensive…” 

“Shh, not another word, darling,” Mrs. Holmes replied with a satisfied smirk. “It’s my little secret. But look, there’s more.” She handed Sherlock another neatly wrapped package. “You told me about the grandchildren I never got to hold and see… Destiny, Spirit, Moonlight. This is for them, when they are found.” Mrs. Holmes’ gaze turned steely. “And they will be found.” 

Tears started to stream down Sherlock’s cheeks as he opened the package to reveal three more belstaff coats. “Oh Mum…” he whispered, clutching the coats to his chest. 

Mrs. Holmes engulfed her son in a comforting hug and patted his dark curls, much like she had done when he was a child. “Don’t cry, darling. They will be found. I can feel it. Deep inside my heart.” 

Sherlock blinked back tears and nodded, although he wasn’t sure he shared his mother’s belief. 

“Here, Sherlock, here’s my present,” timid Molly said, passing a large present bag to Sherlock.

“Wow, Molly, I think you’ve outdone yourself,” John exclaimed, winking. “We could fit Sherlock in there. Or… maybe not. I don’t think he’ll fit at the moment.” 

“Stop it!” Sherlock playfully swatted his mate but his cheeks were flushed with pleasure. “Thank you Molly.” He took the gift bag and gingerly pulled out the pink and blue tissue paper. “Oh Molly! Blankets!” He pulled out a pink blanket made of crocheted wool and hemmed with pink satin ribbons. “Jawn, there are three pink blankets and three blue ones! We were just discussing the other day how we needed to get blankets for their cots! Thank you Molly! This is perfect.” And the young omega engulfed Molly in a hug, which made the young woman’s eyes brighten. 

Mycroft, who had been leaning against the doorframe, watching the baby shower proceedings with an expression of distaste on his face, now stepped forward and gestured with his umbrella to a very large box near Sherlock’s feet. “That, brother mine, is my present to you, John, and your children.” 

Sherlock offered his brother a grateful smile and opened the box. He gazed down at the contents with surprise. “U-Umbrellas? 11 umbrellas?” he stuttered. 

John peered into the box. “I guess that’s one for you, one for me, and 9 for the children.” 

Mycroft was looking mighty pleased with himself. “They have your names engraved on the handles. You’ll be needing them in this dreary London weather. It gets rather drizzly often and if you’ll all be running all about London, you’ll need to keep dry so you won’t catch your death from colds. Besides, umbrellas do make very good clubs if you ever need to use them in a fight.” 

Sherlock and John both tried to hold back their laughs but were unsuccessful. “No! Mycroft, it’s alright!” Sherlock cried upon seeing his brother’s mortified face. “We love this! Thank you so much! Yes, umbrellas will be very useful when we go out, presuming we take all the children!” Sherlock rose from his chair (with much effort, mind you) and made as if to hug his brother. 

“That’s alright,” Mycroft said, backing away awkwardly. “Open the rest of your gifts. I must admit, I’m eager to see what other junk you have been gifted with.” Mycroft winked and everyone in the room laughed. “Greg, I believe, has some news for you.” Mycroft tossed a glance at his friend (Sherlock suspected boyfriend), Greg Lestrade, a DI who worked with the Scotland yard. He had shown up with Mycroft at the front door and they didn’t have the heart to turn him away. He was a kind omega male and it was clear that he was very affectionate with Mycroft and Mycroft with him. 

“Oh, yes,” Greg said, blinking rapidly and stepping forward. He was a handsome man, with his brown hair streaked with silver despite his young looks. He looked a little worn but everyone noticed how his eyes lit up when he looked at Mycroft. “Sherlock, Mycroft told me about your children… your first litter. Spirit, Destiny, Moonlight.” Here, he paused, to gauge the young omega’s reaction. 

Sherlock gripped John’s jumper. “What? What is it?” 

John pulled Sherlock close and Sherlock could hear the alpha’s heart pounding like a drum in his ribcage. 

“We have a lead,” Greg said. 

Sherlock’s knuckles whitened as his grip tightened on John. “Are… are they alive?” 

Greg nodded. “We have records of the sale of three pups. Their dam was under the name Sherlock. Just Sherlock. They were sold to a man who did not give his name. The sale attendants described him as average height, with dark hair, and eyes that looked soulless-” 

“Oh my god… oh no,” Sherlock cried, bursting into fresh tears! “I know that man… He is Jim Moriaty! My precious pups… in the hands of that maniac!” 

“Shh, love,” John comforted but he himself was crying. He hated seeing his mate like this and he wished he could do more. 

Mycroft and Greg exchanged looks. “We guessed that he was Moriaty and this makes this situation ever more fragile and dangerous,” Greg continued soberly. “Myc’s undercover source revealed that Moriaty is working with Sebastian Moran. Moran wants you back. He might use the children to lure you to him. Sherlock-” 

Sherlock jumped up from his chair, eyes wide and tear-filled. “He can have me! He can have me and my pups will be safe! Please, Greg… Myc… I can’t let them stay one more minute in Jim’s filthy hands… He’s hurt them… I can just feel it!” He let out an anguished sob and collapsed into John’s strong grip. The blond alpha held him close, petting the dark curls, and whispering sweet nothings in the boy’s ear. “Please, Myc… please.. You have to… you have to save them.” 

“Sherlock, you are not giving yourself up,” John said sharply. “I know how hard this is for you and I know how much you love your children but you must, for your sake and for your children’s sake, remain safe. What of our babies, Sherlock? You need to rest.. Mycroft, Greg, I think you need to leave now. I really don’t think this was the moment to bring up that subject.” John tossed a piercing blue glare at Greg and Mycroft’s direction. 

“I am sorry, Doctor Watson, but this subject must be discussed. There are lives at stake here,” Mycroft said firmly, meeting John’s steely gaze. “Sherlock is at high risk at the moment. Moran wants him back. Moriaty is working in league with Sebastian. Moriaty has Sherlock’s pups. I am putting maximum security on you both and your flat. I cannot have anything happen to any of you. This is a job for the police and the government to handle, not you. Moriaty could strike at any time and we need to be prepared.”


	7. It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello anyone who is reading this rubbish fic lol  
> Thank you so much for your kudos and your comments! This has reached over 2,000 hits.  
> I'm terribly sorry this chapter is short but it was rather boring to write. 
> 
> Just a warning:  
> subtle hint of a tranquilizer dart ahead and some dirty talk..... 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all are doing very well. I am extremely tired but other than that, I am doing fine.

“That bastard Mycroft has doubled security on the bitch,” Moran shouted, slamming his fist down on the table.

Jim, his eyes cool and calculating, merely shrugged. “That is no trouble. Mycroft Holmes may be smart but even smart men can be outsmarted. Besides, the strongest guards cannot keep a mother from his child.” 

Sebastian sat down across from Jim and folded his hands. “Are you saying…?” 

Nodding, Jim took in a draw from his cigarette. “It’s time.” 

*********************************

Sherlock awoke to find himself snuggled against John. The blond alpha was snoring quietly, chest rising and falling with each breath. Carefully, so as not to wake his mate, Sherlock slid out of bed and slid on his blue silk dressing gown over his naked body. Quietly, he padded down the hall to the kitchen and found that Mrs. Hudson had left some scones and tea on the table. He picked up a scone and nibbled on it. It was gone within seconds and he found himself reaching for another. Damn pregnant cravings. 

Wanting to surprise his alpha with a delicious breakfast, Sherlock took out a weathered cookbook and found the recipes for scrambled eggs and pancakes. As he got out pots and pans, the sextuplets decided it was a wonderful time to start moving around. “Can’t you hold still?” Sherlock asked them fondly. Their response was a well-aimed kick to the side that had their mother doubling over for a breath. 

“Damn it, you six. I can’t decide whether I want you to be born or not. Unborn, you’re enough trouble but born… I have no idea how John and I are going to handle you.” Sherlock laughed softly and rubbed his belly. “Six of you…. I still can’t believe it…” 

“I can’t believe it either, little bitch.” 

Sherlock’s heart dropped like a stone when he heard that familiar voice-so cold and full of greed and lust. He slowly turned around, a pan gripped in his right hand, and met eyes with Sebastian Moran, a man he had sworn never to lay eyes on again. 

Moran was leaning against the door, looking smug, dressed in a spotless black suit. “I’ve been missing you, little Lockie. I’ve got no arse as tight as yours to fuck when I’m feeling frustrated. No pretty soft lips to kiss and certainly no beautiful black curls to yank on.” Moran pulled a shiny handgun from his pocket and leveled it at Sherlock’s stomach. “Don’t scream, shout, or cry or I will shoot you right through the womb.” 

“What are you doing here?” Sherlock asked, his voice quavering slightly. John… please wake up. 

“I’ve come to take you back. I have found that I cannot live without you, my sweet little omega bitch,” Sebastian replied, striding forward. Before Sherlock could react, Moran cupped Sherlock’s face in his hands and roughly kissed him. Sherlock reeled back with revulsion, wiping Moran’s saliva from his lips. Moran smirked and raised an eyebrow. “I guess all your training has gone down the drain. We’ll have to work on that, slut.” 

Sherlock curled his hands into fists. “Moran, what are you doing here?” he repeated through gritted teeth. He was well aware that his body was trembling all over. 

Moran placed a finger on Sherlock’s bond bite and tsked his tongue. “We’re going to have to get rid of that. You are mine, bitch, and only mine. Down on your knees before me, like a good little omega slut. You seem to have forgotten that you are not equal to others.” Moran’s touch on Sherlock's bond pressed painfully and Sherlock let out a whimper. 

Although he did not want to, he felt his body sliding down to a kneeling position on the floor. Years of practice and abuse from Moran had ingrained submission in his mind and it was undoing everything he had learned and discovered during his time with John. He felt disgusted with himself and angered when, like the weak omega he was, he started to cry, tears sliding down his pale cheeks. “Please… Se-M-master…” 

“Oh shh, shh,” Sebastian said, running his fingers through Sherlock’s curls in a false show of affection. “What a good little bitch. I suppose all my training wasn’t lost on you.” Sebastian lightly traced Sherlock’s chiseled cheekbones and sighed happily. “Pregnancy does you well, slut. You look gorgeous. I cannot wait to sink my cock into that beautiful, plush arse of yours.” 

“Please go,” Sherlock whispered, summoning up all his courage. The sextuplets were still within him, sensing the danger and their mother’s fear. 

“I will go but I am taking with you,” Sebastian replied firmly. 

“I will never go with you! You cannot do this. John and Mycroft and Greg will stop you. You won’t get far!” Sherlock said, bringing himself to meet Sebastian’s cold dark eyes. “I will fight you until my last breath. I will not go peacefully.”

Sebastian chuckled softly-a sound that hurt Sherlock’s ears and sent chills through his body. “What is a little pregnant omega going to do against a strong alpha? Besides, if you fight, I will hurt you… and your pups.” Sebastian looked pointedly at Sherlock’s stomach. “If you fight, I promise you, John Watson will die. I have men surrounding this flat. If you do not come calmly, they will shoot your precious alpha through the head and splatter his brains on the bed. Your precious Mrs. Hudson won’t stand a chance either.” 

Sherlock couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips. 

“That’s right, little omega. Oh, and one last thing…..” 

“Get your fucking filthy hands off of him!” 

Sherlock looked up to see the most gorgeous sight: John Watson, blond hair tousled from sleep, blue eyes cold with anger and determination, and golden muscles bulging, burst into the kitchen, brandishing his Sig. Sherlock almost collapsed with relief but he swallowed and focused. He could not faint. Not now. 

“Ah, so here is the beloved alpha,” Sebastian said coolly. 

John spoke through gritted teeth: “Let my omega go or I will shoot you.” 

“Alright.” Sebastian pressed the muzzle of his handgun to Sherlock’s forehead. “If you dare to pull that trigger, I will blow your precious omega's brains out. You wouldn’t want that, would you?” 

John’s gaze latched onto the gun pressed against Sherlock’s pale forehead. He swallowed hard, his jaw clenching. “What do you want from him? From me?” 

“I came back to claim my bitch,” Moran replied. 

Sherlock trembled, his eyes glued to his alpha. “John…” 

“Sherlock, it’s going to be alright,” John told him, his voice steady. 

“No, it’s not,” said Sebastian and he murmured something quietly under his breath. 

Sherlock’s mouth opened in a silent scream as he witnessed his alpha fall to the ground, convulsing as if dying.


	8. Not a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Mention of sexual assault, rape, torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone that this is short but I don't like the angst!

When Sherlock awoke, he found himself hanging from a ceiling, bound in chains, and completely naked. There was fresh blood on his cheek and it hurt to open and close his eye. Blinking slowly, he looked around his prison to discover that it was rather large, and looked much like a warehouse. Dusty boxes, machinery, and other junk were stacked or tossed in precarious piles. Near where he hung was a single wooden chair. On this chair sat Sebastian Moran, his revolver lying casually in his lap. 

He smirked upon seeing Sherlock awake. “Ah, hello pet,” he sneered, his voice echoing in the dark warehouse. Slowly, Sebastian stood up, brushing off the lapels of his suit coat. “You are awake at last.” 

Sherlock yanked at his bonds but they did not give. “What do you want with me and where is John?” he growled. 

Sebastian came to stand in front of Sherlock. He stroked the omega’s cheek with false tenderness. Ignoring Sherlock’s question, Sebastian murmured, “You are mine, Sherlock, and no one else’s.” Sebastian’s dark gaze rested on Sherlock’s swollen belly and Sherlock shuddered despite himself. Moran gently laid a hand on Sherlock’s heaving chest and trailed his fingers down to Sherlock’s stomach, where he traced the curve of the omega’s belly. “So beautiful… You look very attractive, bitch, pregnant like this.” 

Sherlock swallowed back his fear. “Where is John? Tell me where he is!” 

Moran slapped Sherlock’s face. “Quiet, bitch. No asking questions. He brought a walkie-talkie to his mouth and spoke quietly into it. “Bring in the alpha.” 

A moment later, somewhere, a door opened and two men dressed entirely in black entered, dragging an unconscious John in between them. Sherlock gasped when he saw his alpha. John’s clothes were torn and soaked with blood. He had a black eye and there was a gash on his forehead that was bleeding profusely. His feet were bleeding too; blood trailed behind him on the floor as he was dragged towards Sherlock and Moran. Without ceremony, the two guards dropped John to the ground. 

Sherlock instantly started to fiercely pull at his bonds. “Please! He’s injured! Let me tend to him, please! I won’t run… I won’t try anything foolish. I just want to help him, please,” he sobbed, furious that he could not break his chains. The metal cuffs cut into his delicate wrists and blood flowed from the lacerations. 

Moran pinched one of Sherlock’s nipples. “Shut it, slut. It’ll be worse for him if you continue to speak without permission.” Moran walked over to John and prodded the alpha’s limp body with the toe of his boot. John grunted and rolled over slowly, his eyes fluttering open. 

“W-what….? Where am I? Sherlock…” he muttered, slowly craning his neck and looking around through bloodshot eyes. Sherlock watched as recognition dawned in John’s eyes, and his heart ached at the expression on John’s face. “Sherlock? Oh my god… what?” John tried to stagger to his feet but one of Moran’s soldiers pressed a boot to his back and forced him back down. “What the fuck? What is going on? Where am I?” 

Tears slid down Sherlock’s cheeks. “John, please, don’t fight. You’ll only make it worse! Sebastian… he kidnapped us.” 

“Hello,” Moran said, smirking at John. 

John’s eyes rested on Sherlock and instantly, his eyes flashed with anger. 

Delicate hands were bound behind Sherlock’s bruised back, wrists to elbows. His ankles were shackled to the floor with heavy chains. A bright red handprint contrasted sharply with the sickly grayish color of Sherlock’s cheek. His eye was bruised, the pale skin discolored with blue, black, and purple. He was naked, fully displaying his injured flesh. There was blood running down his torso. There was a rather large bruise on his side. 

Instantly, a fierce protectiveness coursed through John’s veins and he yanked at his bonds. “Let him go! What has he ever done to you?” 

Moran merely shook his head and strode back over to Sherlock, stroking the omega’s cheek. “Shut up alpha, or it will be worse for your precious little omega. Sherlock was quite a favorite of mine but I had to sell him in order to gain money to pay back some debts. But now, Sherlock is back in my grip again. Did you miss me, baby?” Moran cooed, running a hand through Sherlock’s dirty curls. 

Sherlock shuddered beneath Moran’s touch but his bonds did not allow him to pull away. “Please, let John go. He doesn’t deserve this,” he whispered quietly, turning his tear-filled eyes towards Sebastian. “Master… please… I-I’ll do anything you want, just let John go.” 

“No! Sherlock! You can’t!” John gasped. 

One of the guards kicked John and the alpha doubled over in pain.

Moran, paying no attention to John’s struggle, continued to caress Sherlock, his hand sliding down Sherlock’s chest before resting on Sherlock’s crotch. “Perhaps… but I wouldn’t want him telling tales to the coppers, now would I?” It was very clear by the bulge in Moran’s trousers that the man was very aroused. He was giving off a very aroused scent and Sherlock wrinkled up his nose in disgust. Moran’s hands wrapped around the omega’s waist and caressed Sherlock’s bum. “What a beautiful boy… You are mine now… never will you be anyone else’s.” He paused to sniff at the bond bite on Sherlock’s neck. “That can be removed, of course…” 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” John screamed, baring his teeth and trying to look as vicious as he could. Covered in blood, and sweat, he did make an intimidating figure despite being bound in chains. 

“Oh I can do whatever I want,” Moran laughed, and he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Sherlock’s lips.

Sherlock closed his eyes and shuddered, John’s primeval howl of rage echoing in his mind. He felt the babies moving around in his stomach, sensing their mother’s fear and the smell of an unknown alpha. He nearly gagged at the disgusting taste of Moran’s mouth. Wake up! Wake up! This is all just a bad dream… isn’t it? Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, cleansing the blood from his skin. 

When he felt Moran pushing into him, he realized then that it was not a bad dream. No, rather, it was a nightmare playing out in real life. He screamed in pain and strained against his bonds, ignoring the searing pain from the metal cutting into his wrists and ankles. He heard John’s scream; the pain and anger manifesting itself through John’s feral cries cut to the very core of Sherlock’s heart. He tried to fight back. He craned his neck around, trying to bite Moran. He wriggled. He thrashed. But Moran kept thrusting in and out at a harsh pace, his monster cock scraping against Sherlock’s insides with no lube or fluid to prevent it from hurting as bad.  
“You fucking bastard!!!! You UTTER TRASH! Get your hands off of him!” John shouted, his body trembling with anger. If he was free from his bonds, he would not think twice about wrapping his hands around Moran’s neck and strangling the rapist to death. He saw fresh blood streaming down the insides of Sherlock’s thighs and the pained, defeated expression on his mate’s face only served to make John angrier. 

Sherlock’s body flopped about with each thrust Moran gave. His throat was raw from crying. He closed his eyes tightly, so that he would not see the pain written all over John’s face. This was all his fault. He should have died a long time ago. He should have known that his happy new life was just an illusion. Moran always found him. 

“Please… please,” he whimpered uselessly. 

Moran pressed cold, wet kisses to his body while continuing to violate him. “That’s it, my pretty boy. I love to hear you cry,” he murmured. “What a good boy….” 

Sherlock forced himself to open his eyes. He saw John was gazing back at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. Sherlock managed a weak smile. He had to be strong… for John…… 

Suddenly, he was enveloped in black.

The pain faded away to a distant numbing sensation. 

The only thing he could still see clearly was John’s bright blue eyes, filled with tears. 

“I love you, Jawn,” he whispered before fainting.


	9. Found

DI Lestrade was not expecting to find such a gruesome scene when he and about a dozen other officers burst into the abandoned warehouse. 

“Put the fucking guns down now!” he screamed, pointing his gun in the direction of a tall man in a spotless business suit. “Put it down or I’ll shoot!” The suited man, his eyes wide and startled, immediately threw his gun down and raised his arms in the air. Lestrade glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw that Donovan and another officer had subdued the two guards, taking their guns and forcing them to kneel on the ground. “Hey, Peterson, get handcuffs on this one,” Lestrade said, gesturing to the suited man. “Get the medics in here now.” 

Donovan nodded, speaking quickly into her radio before striding over and brutally handcuffing the man’s hands behind his back. 

Lestrade rushed over to Sherlock. The omega was hanging limply from bloodied ropes, completely naked. Crimson blood streamed down his thighs and pooled at his ankles. “Sherlock! Oh my god… Sherlock!” Lestrade gently shook the boy’s shoulder. Sherlock only whimpered in response, his head lolling forward. Suddenly, the omega coughed and Lestrade reached out to support the boy as thick coagulated blood spilled from the corners of Sherlock’s mouth. “It’s okay, Sherlock… I’ve got you! Hang on, please!” 

“Sherlock!” 

Lestrade turned to see John, who had been released from his bonds, running over. The alpha pushed away Lestrade and wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s lithe body, sobbing over and over, “I’m so sorry… I’m so so sorry…” Tenderly, John cupped Sherlock’s face in his hands. “Please, darling, look at me! Please.. Wake up! Just let me know that you are alright!” He laid a hand on Sherlock’s swollen belly and felt. The pups were still moving around. That was good. They were alive. For now. “Hang on my darlings, please, hang on for me!” 

“Mr. Watson, please move aside! We need to attend to your omega immediately,” a medic explained firmly, laying a hand on John’s heaving shoulders. 

Although John wanted nothing more than to keep clinging to his omega, he allowed Lestrade to take his hand and help him step away. Sherlock needed help that John could not give him. He watched through bleary, bloodshot eyes as the medics cut Sherlock free from his bonds and gently laid the omega’s prone form on a stretcher. “God… It’s all my fault,” he whispered, leaning heavily on Greg. “I should have fought harder… I should have prevented this…” 

Lestrade squeezed John’s arm. “John, stop it. This is not your fault. This is the fault of those filthy fuckers. You did what you could and that’s all Sherlock asked for. Stop blaming yourself.” 

John drew in a shuddering breath and buried his head in his hands. “I have failed him over and over… he can’t possibly love me anymore.” 

The medics were busy hooking up machines and wires to Sherlock. John heard someone talking about a ‘rape kit’ and another about ‘transfusion.’ “He’s lost a lot of blood,” one of the medics remarked sadly as he stuck the IV needle into Sherlock’s vein. “The pups are alive though… We’ll need to do an ultrasound at the hospital to see if they are alright.” 

Donovan strode over, her face grim. “Boss… you might want to come see this.” 

“What is it?” Lestrade asked curiously. 

Donovan bit her lip. “Pups. Three pups. We found them in the abandoned office room, chained up. Two girls and one boy. They won’t speak at all…” 

Both John and Greg exchanged outraged looks. 

“You stay here with Sherlock and I’ll go see,” Greg said and John immediately sunk to his knees beside Sherlock, taking his mate’s hand in his own. 

Greg followed Donovan to the office room. His nose was greeted with the awful stench of urine, body waste, and vomit. Three tiny pups were chained to the wall. They were dressed in rags and were dirty, filthy, and thin. One of the females, a fierce looking little one with strange, light-colored eyes, had risen to her feet, her tiny hands clenched in fists. “Go ‘way, bad men!” she snapped, stepping in front of the two other pups, who were huddling on the ground. 

Greg held out his hands to show that he meant no harm. “It’s alright, lass. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m Greg Lestrade, with the police, and I’ve come to save you.” 

The pup eyed him suspiciously. “Where is Sebastian?” she asked, glancing warily at the door. 

“We’ve got him. He’s in handcuffs and in the back of a police car right now. He’s going to jail. He will never hurt you again,” Greg replied calmly, stepping closer to the pups. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Donovan approaching with metal cutters to cut the chains. “We’re going to free you, okay? Sally over here is going to get those chains off of you and then we’re going to take you to a place where you’ll get baths and food and cozy beds, okay?” 

Slowly, the pup’s shoulders relaxed, although the suspicious look in her eyes didn’t go away fully. She looked from Sally to Greg and then at the door before bursting into fresh tears. For such a young pup, she had been surprisingly stoic and strong and Greg realized that this was probably the first time in a long time that the girl had cried. He went forward and put his arms around her. She clung to him, sobbing, as the chains were cut from her ankles, and would not let go. “It’s alright, you’re safe now,” Greg murmured, rubbing soothing circles on the child’s back. 

“We’re safe… Destiny, Moonlight, and I, are safe…” she sobbed, her tears soaking the fabric of Greg’s shirt. She pulled away to look seriously into Greg’s eyes. “Please, first can we find our mummy? We’ve been trying to find our mummy. He’s looking for us… and we want to see him,” she whispered softly, her hand resting on Greg’s stubbly cheek. 

“Alright, darling, we’ll do our best. Do you remember your mummy’s name?” Greg asked, his heart warming at the affection shown to him by this traumatized pup. 

The pup’s lower lip trembled. “Sh….Sh….Sherlock,” she gasped out. “That’s our mummy’s name. He used to sing us a song. Please, sir, do you want to hear the song? It’s about a mummy searching for her lost pups.” 

Greg’s heart started to beat fast at the mention of Sherlock’s name. “Sherlock? Are you sure, sweetheart?” he asked frantically, setting the pup down on the ground. “Are you absolutely sure?” 

“Yes!” cried the other female pup. “Mummy’s name is S-Sherlock!” 

Greg drew in a deep breath. Suddenly, he knew who these pups were. Destiny, Spirit, and Moonlight, the pups Sherlock had often spoken so lovingly of. The pups that Sherlock longed for with his entire being. The pups that Sherlock swore he would never stop searching for. He knelt down on his knees and held out his hands. The pups placed their tiny hands on his. He looked them seriously in the eye. “I know your mummy. He is alive and he has been looking for you. I will take you to him now.” 

*******************

“Mummy?” 

The small voice of an innocent child cut through Sherlock’s reverie. 

He felt a small hand patt his cheek. 

“Mummy, please wake up,” the voice persisted. 

Sherlock whimpered softly, leaning into the warmth and comfort of that small hand. 

“Mummy, it’s me. Spirit.” 

Spirit.

Spirit.

Sherlock’s eyes flew open. 

“Spirit,” he whispered and clutched at the little hand. “My baby…. My pup…” 

“Mummy, ‘member the song?” another voice said and Sherlock looked up into the face of a girl with a head of blond curls and eyes that sparkle like sapphires. 

He reached up and stroked the child’s cheek. “Destiny,” he murmured, tears spilling down his cheeks 

“Remember the song, Mummy?” 

Another child came into view, this one so much like him with black curls and piercing blue eyes. 

“It’s me, Mummy, Moonlight. Remember?” 

“Yes, yes… I remember,” Sherlock sobbed. 

“I am lost…lost in the howling wind. Afraid that I will never see you again. I hear you crying. Your voices carry on the wind. I hear you calling. And I am coming,” Spirit sang softly and Sherlock wept in earnest to hear her lovely, angelic voice.


	10. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world:  
> Adara, Callan, Alec, Myrina, Irsa, and John Jr.  
> Last chapter in this part! Next part coming up soon!

John sat on one of the hard-backed chairs in the hospital waiting room, three children sitting solemnly beside him. He buried his head in his hands and choked back sobs. The doctors had just informed him that Sherlock would probably not live. He was dying of shock and blood loss. The doctors were working feverishly to save the young omega’s life and the lives of his six unborn children. John had heard them mention something about a c-section. John was not allowed in the operating room and it was killing him. He longed to be by Sherlock’s side, petting the unruly curls and whispering pleading prayers into the omega’s ear. 

Spirit, the eldest of Sherlock’s long-lost pups, hesitatingly placed her hand on John’s shoulder. “‘Scuse me, sir,” she whispered in her sweet, high-pitched voice. “You love Mummy a lot, don’t you?” 

John looked into Spirit’s unusually colored eyes-so much like her mother’s-and blinked back tears. “Yes…. yes I love him. He is my everything. My world. If he dies…” He choked and quickly rubbed fiercely at his eyes. “If he dies… I will lose my one true love…” He didn’t know why he was telling all this to a young child. The girl probably didn’t understand him. But, somehow, it felt good to get it out. 

Spirit gently patted John’s cheek. “Can… can I sit on your lap?” she asked. 

Surprised, John nodded. “Sure.” Immediately, Spirit crawled onto his lap and laid her head on his chest. John buried his nose in Spirit’s dark brown curls. Though the stench of blood and smoke, John smelled Sherlock’s faint scent and he was comforted. Spirit cuddled against him, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She had been so brave for so long, always the strong one, the one who protected. Now, she felt vulnerable and afraid; she was moments away from losing her mother and she drew comfort from this strange man who smelled like Mummy and had such beautiful blue eyes. John put his arms around the small girl and pulled her close. She sobbed into his shirt and he allowed himself to cry with her, their tears mingling. 

*********************

When Sherlock awoke, the first thing he noticed was John’s cornflower blue eyes looking down at him. Sherlock blinked twice to clear the fogginess of his vision. “J-John?” he croaked, struggling to lift an arm. Immediately, he felt John’s hand on his arm, urging him to lie still. He felt John’s lips brush his ear. 

“Shh, darling, do not speak or move. You must rest. Yes, I’m here. I’m here, love. I will never leave you,” John whispered in Sherlock’s ear and the young omega savored his alpha’s words. “I’ve got Spirit and Moonlight and Destiny with me and Sherlock, you amazing man, I’ve got our six new pups with us. They had to perform a cesarean section on you-”

Sherlock gasped. “T-The babies? Where are they?” He tried to sit up, panicking. 

“Love, shhh, it’s alright, okay? See? They are in their beds right over here.” He pointed to the other side of Sherlock’s bed where six bassinets were arranged neatly in a row. In each bed was nestled a tiny pup with either a blue or pink hat indicating their gender. The babies were the smallest human beings Sherlock had ever seen. His eyes welled with tears of happiness as he drank in the sight of his infant children. John went over to one of the beds and lifted the baby out. A girl-with a head of light blond curls. 

Sherlock reached out his arms and John carefully placed the baby in the omega’s lap. “Oh John,” Sherlock whispered, gazing down at the tiny baby in his arms. The infant, smelling her mother, immediately started burrowing into Sherlock’s chest, her little mouth opening and closing as she searched for a drink of breast milk. Sherlock winced when the baby’s foot pushed up against his surgical scar. 

“Are you alright, love?” John asked, concerned. 

Sherlock blinked back his happy tears and nodded. “I have never been better, Jawn. Look at her! She is so beautiful… so tiny! Adara… that will be her name. Adara Rose. Adara is ‘beauty’ in Greek, Jawn. She has got your hair and your eyes… and your nose! Oh she is perfect, Jawn!” Sherlock gently kissed the baby’s fuzzy head and the infant mewled, waving a little arm in the air. 

“The doctors don’t think it’s good for you to breastfeed until you are better, love, but I’ve got a bottle of formula right here if you’d like to feed Adara,” John said, taking a seat at the end of Sherlock’s bed and handing him a plastic baby bottle with a pink nipple. Sherlock happily took the bottle and guided Adara to a comfortable position for feeding. When the nipple touched Adara’s mouth, she immediately began to suck, her little chest heaving as she paused occasionally for a breath. 

John felt his heart swell with joy as he watched his mate feed their newborn daughter. “Adara Rose Watson-Holmes. I love it. Beautiful, just like her,” John said, reaching out to gently run his fingers through Adara’s golden fuzz. One of the other babies let out a cry and John smiled. “The other ones are jealous. They want to meet their mummy too.” He went over to the bassinets and lifted out the next infant-a boy. Cradling the baby’s head, he rocked from side to side. “This one gave us a bit of a scare. Got wrapped up in the umbilical cord. Thankfully, the doctors were able to untangle him. Look, darling, he’s got your exact face!” 

“Hello there, my son,” Sherlock said, reaching out his free arm for his child. John settled the boy into Sherlock’s arm and took Adara, who was done feeding, from him. “Callan… it is Scottish, just like your middle name, Hamish. Callan means ‘battle’. He fought for his life and won the battle. Callan Hamish Watson-Holmes.” He kissed the baby’s dark head and handed him back to John, whose arms were full of the next infant-another girl. 

The baby girl’s eyes were a unique mixture of green, gold, silver, and blue, framed by long, dark lashes. She stared up at her mother, not making a sound. “Hello little one,” Sherlock whispered and the baby’s lips tugged upwards in a lopsided smile. “You hear your mummy, don’t you?” Sherlock laughed, gently tickling the chubby chin. “Your name is Irsa Marie. Irsa means ‘rainbow’. You’ve got rainbow eyes.” 

“I was thinking of naming this one Alec, if we are going with the unique names,” John said, bouncing their second boy in his arms. “It is a Greek version of Alexander. It means ‘protector of mankind’. When he first came out, he kept reaching for his siblings, making sure they were all okay. Alec Scott Watson-Holmes.” 

“I like it,” Sherlock replied with a smile. “It suits him. He looks like you, John. He is a protector, just like his father.” Sherlock looked at the two last babies, snuggled in their cots, sound asleep. Their third daughter’s arms and legs were sticking straight out, giving her a resemblance to a dead dog. Her heart-shaped lips were parted; saliva trickled down her red cheeks. Sherlock couldn’t help but chuckle. “She looks like you when you sleep, John,” he teased. 

John laughed. “Well, she may sleep like me but she’s you through and through. She was so stubborn, resisting the nurses’ efforts to clean her off and feed her. She kept screaming at the top of her lungs. She sounded so mad. She’s probably worn herself out.” 

“Then, her name will be Myrina Elizabeth Watson-Holmes. Myrina means ‘warrior’. She is our fierce little warrior.” Sherlock turned his gaze to their third son and the last of the sextuplets. He was the tiniest of all, about half the size of Myrina, who was a hefty infant. He was wrapped snugly in a fluffy blue blanket and wore a tiny blue cap. As he slept, his little lips opened and closed and he let out the cutest little sighs. Every now and then, he would smile in his sleep, as if he was having the most wonderful dream. With much effort, Sherlock reached for him and gently lifted him from his bed. Cradling the boy to his chest, Sherlock pressed a kiss to the baby’s blond head. “Your name, little one, will be John William Watson-Holmes.” 

John smiled, blinking back tears. “Oh love…” 

“He is small yet strong like you, John.” 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and a nurse entered the room, followed by Mycroft Holmes, and Sherlock’s three older pups. Mycroft stepped carefully into the room as if stepping on glass, his eyes darting nervously about the room. When he saw the six infants, he immediately stiffened and looked vaguely frightened. Spirit, her eyes sparkling, ran over to Sherlock’s bedside and immediately climbed up. “Mummy!” she cried happily. “You are all better!” 

Sherlock drew in his daughter’s sweet scent, the years of separation finally seeming like a distant dream. “Not entirely better, darling. Mummy’s got to stay in the hospital for a few more days but then I’ll get to go home. You and your brother and sister are going to come live with my mate, John, and I at our home at 221b Baker Street. Our new siblings will come live with us too. Wouldn’t you like that?” 

Spirit nodded. “Oh yes! I like Jawn, Mummy. He is nice and I love him! Destiny and Moonlight love him too, don’t they?” She looked over at her siblings, who were engulfed in John’s strong arms, giggling at some secret joke he had told them. Sherlock smiled, relieved and grateful that his children had taken so quickly to John. He laughed when Destiny booped John on the nose. “John is our new Daddy, isn’t he, Mummy?” 

“Yes, love. And this is your new brother, John, or Jo, for short.” 

Spirit gently stroked the baby’s cheek and giggled. “I have three new brothers and three new sisters!” she squealed, jumping up. “We have such a big happy family! What are their names?” 

“Well, there is Adara Rose, Callan Hamish, Alec Scott, Myrina Elizabeth, Irsa Marie, and John Williams,” Sherlock replied proudly. 

“How will we ever remember all those names?” Destiny giggles, wriggling free from John’s grasp. 

“You’ll learn,” Sherlock replied with a laugh, giving little John a ‘bop’ on his nose. The baby smiled in his sleep, waving his little fists in the air. 

“We are one big happy family!” said Moonlight, who was usually reserved and quiet. He ran up to his mother and threw his arms around Sherlock. “I’ve got a mummy, a daddy, and ten brothers and sisters! I don’t have to be the only boy anymore.” 

“We still outnumber you. We have two more girls,” Spirit told her brother. 

Moonlight shrugged and snuggled closer to his mother. “I don’t care. I’m just happy.” 

Sherlock gently caressed his son’s dark hair. “Yes, I am happy too.” He looked around at his big family and felt such overwhelming love that tears slid down his cheeks. 

John looked worried and hurried to his omega’s side. “Love, Sherlock, what’s wrong?” he asked, tenderly running his hands through the omega’s unruly curls. 

Sherlock laughed despite his tears. “I… I am happy, John. I don’t know why I’m crying… I love you.” He pulled John down for a passionate kiss. “Thank you, John. Thank you. For everything. For this family. For the love that you show me. Thank you.” 

John traced Sherlock’s cheekbone with his finger. “It is I who must thank you, my love. I was so alone before… and then you came and my life will never be the same again. I love you too.”


End file.
